Death to Be
by angstkitten
Summary: Lyserg and the XLaws have beaten Zeke and now they’ve turned on Yoh and the others. Does anyone have a chance to survive? None of them really know. As they fight to live, they try to straighten out Lyserg’s mind. But will it make a difference soon enough


I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC!

Title: Death To Be

Rated: R for violence and language

Warnings: slash suggested, heavy violence, coarse language, and dub names (sorry! n.n;;)

Summary: Lyserg and the X-Laws have beaten Zeke and now they've turned on Yoh and the others. Does anyone have a chance to survive? None of them really know. As they fight to live, they try to straighten out Lyserg's brain. But will it make a difference soon enough to save their lives? --chelsea

* * *

"Lyserg! Why won't you listen to me?" Yoh shouted over the fight.

I ignored his cries, and struck Li Pai Long with one final blow. I tore him into ribbons, and looked at Jun's face as he left this world for the final time.

"Li Pai Long!" she wailed, her eyes wide and filling quickly with tears. "No!"

"He was weak," I said coldly. "And soft. If he hadn't been, he may have lasted longer."

"Y-you're wrong. He was strong. He cared. He cared about my whole family. He did his best, and for that I'm grateful," she said as tears slipped down her face into her smiling lips. For a moment I wondered if she'd lost it. Then she confirmed my bewildered thoughts as she began laughing. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Chloe!" I screamed, raising my right hand. My pendulum flew at Jun and slid effortlessly through her throat, killing her. Suddenly, I found myself with a sword against my neck.

"Why?" demanded the familiar voice of Rio. "Lyserg, why?"

"Because, it must be done," I said, swinging my sword around and driving it deep into his gut. He gasped, and dropped his weapon. "Fool," I whispered, smirking. He grunted as he fell away from my sword. I wiped it on the grass to remove the blood.

I swung around, my sword meeting Len's Kwan Dao in mid air. "Oh, sneak attack, is it?" I mocked.

"You've gone too far, Lyserg!" he yelled.

"Too far? Why, we've only just begun." I moved to slice him, but he stopped my blade.

"Lyserg, you've killed too many! You defeated Zeke; that should have been enough. We were your friends, why are you killing us?"

"Because you protected Yoh. And you can't be trusted, because Yoh protected one of Zeke's followers."

"Lyserg, he would have done the same for you! He has on numerous occasions. All of us have had our moments in anger where we wanted you dead. Except Yoh. And he always came to your defense and stopped us from doing things we would regret. Can't you understand? He cares about you, we all do."

"I don't care!" I screamed, trying to stab his face. He blocked me again.

"Lyserg, Millie and Rio were head over heels for you, whether Rio would admit it or not!"

"I don't CARE!" I screamed, wrapping my pendulum around him. Then I pulled it tight and he fell apart into dozens of piece, raining blood around me.

I heard a shriek, and saw Jeanne collapse with an ice cycle embedded in her skull. Trey looked around, then locked eyes with me. In that split second he realized I'd killed Len.

"Kori!" I heard him scream as he jumped on his board. He sped straight for me, but I turned and walked away, and he didn't follow. He stopped at Len's mangled body bits. He kneeled beside the pieces and I saw him begin to cry. Then I was face to face with Pilika.

"Uh-oh," I said. She was pissed. She slapped me across the face and pushed me to the ground before I had the chance to move to kill her. She was trying to beat me into the ground, screaming at me, "Why, why, why?

"They were HAPPY!" she shrieked, punching me. "It was the happiest I'd ever seen Trey, knowing Len would be there for him! To love him! I hate you! HATE YOU!"

I saw Marco, practically lounging about. Our eyes met, and I silently asked him to remove her. He diverted his gaze, allowing her to continue the beating. As I pondered my choices, I heard Marco's voice, filling my mind, saying, "We fight for the good of all. No one life is significant. If you can't accept this, then you must leave."

I told him I could do it, so I would. I reached my hand to my thigh, where my knife was concealed. I pulled it out and sliced her arm and then, as she tried to get away, I slit her throat. I pushed her off and stood. Trey was looking at me, horror in his face and bloodlust in his eyes.

"You killed them!" he screamed, ignoring all the fighting around him. "You monster! You killed them both! My sister, my lover. How could you! How can you be so cold? So heartless? You were one of us! We were all friends. Don't you remember that, Lyserg!"

"No," I called into the wind raising my gun and aiming for him. He leapt into the sky with his snowboard just as I pulled the trigger. The bullet flew past where Trey had been and shot Marco in his back. "Shit!" I said, looking back to Trey.

He was charging straight for me. I aimed again and fired. This time the bullet hit Trey squarely between the eyes. He and his snowboard fell from the air. I turned away to observe the fight some.

All of Yoh's little friends were fighting the X-Laws and myself. Futile, really, but I let it be so. Faust was crushing Jet, a fellow X-Law. I thought to help, but stopped, remembering, no one life is significant.

I watched as they all fought, none truly knowing how it would end. Around me, many fell. I don't know how long I stood, watching, waiting. For what, I was unsure, but when it came, I would know.

Soon, none stood for the X-Laws but myself and all that were left of the others were Yoh, Anna, and Morty. I looked to the girl and Yoh's best friend, standing on the side lines. Yoh stepped in front of me, blocking my gaze.

"No, Lyserg," he whispered. "This is between you and me now."

I threw out my hand, sending Chloe and the pendulum through Yoh's fiancés heart. Her eyes grew just a fraction in pain before she fell. Yoh cut the string, and Chloe flew away, sobbing. I drew my gun and fired it through Morty's head, instants before Yoh knocked it away.

"Heh," I said, looking at his brains splattered across the ground. "In one ear, and out the other. Right, Yoh?"

Yoh glanced back at him and then turned back to me. "You bastard." he growled.

I laughed. I just laughed. I would have gone on laughing, but Yoh felt it necessary to stop me.

"Asshole!" he screamed, bringing his sword level with my face. "This is between us! There was no reason to drag them into it!"

I sneered. "So? I bring in who I want as I will." I raised my sword and brought it down on his head, but his own sword stopped mine and broke it. I grabbed my knife and took a swing. The next thing I knew, both my knife and my hand were at Yoh's feet.

I stared at my hand on the ground. "Oh my god. What's the matter with you!" I screeched.

"The matter with me! Hello, look around you! There are at least a hundred bodies here. Dead because you and the X-Laws are a bunch of whiney babies who can't deal with pain. I mean, I understand being mad at Zeke, for various reasons. Losing your parents is a reason to be mad, but you can't take it out on everyone!"

"Yoh, you protected Boris. He was Zeke's follower. You can't be spared."

"Lyserg, Boris joined Zeke because his parents were killed. It's true, he could have made a better choice. A grief group maybe, but you shouldn't just arbitrarily kill people because of their choices. Don't you see how wrong that is?"

I looked at him, bewildered. How could anything I did be wrong? I jumped in the air, landed ten feet away and took up Len's Kwan Dao. We stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"I don't want to kill you!" Yoh called after a few minutes. "Lyserg, please don't make me do it!"

I looked at my arm, missing the hand, blood sweeping from it making me woozier as time went past. I looked back to Yoh, knowing I would die. As I stood watching Yoh watch me die, my oxygen-deprived brain told me to take him before I die.

I gripped the Kwan Dao and jumped once more into the air, swinging it over my head to slice Yoh in half. Just before contact, I felt the blade of his sword drive deep into my chest.

Everything slowed down. I felt the sword pierce my heart, and I cried out in agony. I saw Yoh, crying. At first, I didn't understand. I thought: _Why should he cry? What have I done to deserve his sympathy? Nothing. I've killed dozens of innocent people. All Yoh's friends. All…**my** friends. And Yoh still cries for me._

In that instant, it all fell into place. I was a horrible person. No better than Zeke. Worse than Zeke. _How could I have done this?_

Then I watched in horror, as this second stretched for all eternity, the Kwan Dao follow through the blow, slicing Yoh down the middle.

Then it all went dark.---

* * *

so, if you can gimme a review, i'd appreciate it! --chelsea 


End file.
